Itachi's Lost Genin Years
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: Not much is known about Uchiha Itachi. He was a loner by the age of 13,but he wasn't always as cold hearted. Something happened in his youth that erased a part of Uchiha Clan History. A truth was lost,one that only few like Itachi can still remember.
1. Prologue

**woohoooo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

* * *

Itachi walked silently next to Kisame without making a sound. The moon was full and the air was groggy and dense. A late afternoon shower had given this land its wet, marsh like state and since the sun was setting the area wouldn't clear up anytime soon. 

Itachi ignored the bristle of his skin as the wind blew against him through his open cloak, if it wasn't for his icy and ignorant ego he would have been a Popsicle by then. Kisame on the other hand had no problem showing he was cold. His body shook with great might and icicles were practically hanging from the tip of his nose.

The two Akatsuki members were on an assassination mission in the Tea country. They were ordered to put the spoiled son of a governor out of his misery at the New Marks Ball near the border located between Tea and Fire. They would have put off the mission based on the weather, but they were only a few miles away from their destination so the two decided to continue on after a wordless discussion.

It was half an hour later that they reached a lively building with sparking lights, and clear crystal fountains. The courtyard was crowded with rich dwellers gossiping about the Governors arranged marriage between his son and the Leader of the Tea country's Daughter. Pein, known as Leader, had been asked for an assassination on the Governors son, for client had been jealous that the Governors Son had been chosen instead of his own.

Itachi rather didn't care what the mission was, though. Get in, Kill a few people, get out. That's all he needed to do. He didn't care what the Clients reason for the assassination was, he would do it. Kisame had argued with Pein over the fact that the Client should just ask one of the Great Nations for help. Kazuku had then come in and explained again why they took these useless missions.

Pushing past the guards the two transformed into a wealthy Land Lord Kiske (Kisame) and the Land Lords Wife Izumi (Itachi). They entered the grand Building to be welcomed by all, and the two sat down in the farthest corner of the room waiting for the festives to begin.

Apparently, there really was a Kiske and Izumi but they had called in that there was a chance that they wouldn't make it. Having not confirmed that they wouldn't come, the two Missing-Nin had gotten in without breaking a sweat. The only trouble the Ball had possibly held for them was the Anbu from Mist scattered around in the shadows.

After about 15 minutes Itachi had figured out all their shifts and that the Anbu positions changed every 10 minutes. There was also a complete total of 19 Anbu scattered about the great Hall, and One Anbu standing guard near the Governor.

All in all, this Mission would play smoothly. Well, that's what they thought.

xX-Xx

A Short woman with dark green hair in a long ponytail with a mix of violet and pink eyes pulled a coyote Anbu mask over her face as she ran at amazing speeds through the woods. She would disguise herself as an Anbu to infiltrate the New Marks Ball and kill the Leader of the Tea Country's Daughter, Sukomei.

The woman dressed in a long White Kimono worn only by the head of Anbu Corps designated to the rights of being able to drop into any mission they wanted to. She had planned the whole night out perfectly, and her plans never failed. That's why she was sent as a loner onto all of her missions, because she did so well on her own.

She detested the thought of working in a team. After the catastrophe of her Gennin team years ago, teams seemed to be pointless. Her team had ended itself before it even began and when it did, it only fell into even more pieces. Nothing would change what had happened and she would never forgive her teammates for doing what they did to her.

Never.

Slipping from the trees the young woman ran up the side of the buildings over walls and landed firmly on the roof. The Mist Anbu took a fighting stance but quickly dropped it seeing who it was. They bowed.

"Leader-sama, we have been successful through the night in protecting the client. All is running smoothly." The Possum Anbu spoke, emotionless. The Woman nodded her head and the Anbu once again dispersed to take their posts, unsuspecting of what was going to take place tonight.

As soon as they were gone, the woman smirked beneath her mask. "Imbeciles. I'm amazed at who they accept as Anbu these days. They use to be a lot stronger and smarter. Oh well, The Great nations have always been weak and that's only an advantage to people like me"

As soon as those words left her mouth the woman in the Coyote Mask dispelled herself into the shadows and made her way through the building and into the great hall, unnoticed. She stood up-side-down in the shadows of the ceiling waiting for the time to strike, complete oblivious to the oncoming events.

xX-Xx

I properly dressed man in a fine Suit, with Dark Black hair and Chocolaty Brown eyes sat barely awake in a richly decorated chair waiting for the ceremony so he could go home and possibly try another attempt to escape. After that thought hit him he sighed in defeat.

He had tried once many times before, and almost all of them failed. After his first real close success one time when he was younger the guards had been paid overtime to watch over him.

The man cursed heavily at his dead mother in his head. Sure, he loved her but she was the one that brought him into this horrible life to start with. His mother was an Inuzuka from the Land of Fire. She had been born and raised as an Inuzuka and had fallen in love with his father when he visited from the Tea Country.

Her parents had forbidden her from seeing him because they saw what he was really up to. He wanted to marry an Inuzuka and force the entire clan to move to the Tea Country in an attempt to make the small country a part of the Five Great Nations. His mother didn't listen and she ended up running away and giving birth to him. His mother died giving birth to him and the Inuzuka Clan refused to come and take him.

So this young man named Chanto Inumaru Inuzuka Bokonemsho ended up as just a tool to his father for an arranged marriage. Sure there were other things he could have done, become a ninja, tracking, sculpting, become a ninja... But no, He was instead forced to marry.

Sure, Chanto had been a Ninja for about a year in Konoha. But that turned out horribly and his team fell apart. The only remnants of his Team were him and his teammate who he only got news of when his team mate was in the area. The only reason he got these notices were because his teammate was a Missing Nin and the news he reports he received about him were really Warning Messages.

Chanto Blinked and sat up straight when he realized his father had silenced the Audience. The crowds stirred before his arranged bride started to walk down the walkway with her father. It wasn't exactly a wedding; it was a more of a ceremony before the wedding binding them together.

Chanto slowly slipped down into his chair and crawled beneath it and crawled backwards. There was a slight kink in his back and it didn't do any good for his situation but he had to escape. He was just out from beneath the chair and out of sight when his Back met something warm and hard.

He looked up and smiled pathetically at the guard who picked him up and placed him in the chair like a child. He cringed softly at the fierceness of this man, for he the guard was obviously annoyed he had failed to notice he had practically thrown him into chair.

Chanto's gaze faltered downward in moping look and he pouted slightly. So that attempt had turned out a complete failure. But these days, all Chanto knew that was fate bound us in weird ways so he figured the only way to escape now was to have help. For moments right now, it was impossible to escape alone.

xX-Xx

"So Mirashi -squeak-, Why are you here -hick-??" an old drunkard asked speaking to his black haired friend. The blue eyed man smirked and swayed a little before gagging a little.

"I'm -hick- here for ... uh a friendz I guess. You Know... I thought I sensed ...gag one of my...-hick- old students... Catra or... Chalkra a -gurgle- few moments ago." The man gurgled out drunkenly. Both the men were dressed fancily, and it was hard to believe that these two men would get drunk at a formal party of the sorts.

A woman in her early 20's walked up to them wearing a uniform. She glared hard at them before pointing at the back door. "I would like to ask you to leave Sirs, this is not a Bar, and it's an engagement ceremony. And unless you're going to stop acting like a bunch of drunks, then you can show yourselves to the door."

Mirashi gurgled a bit before trying to smirk sexily at the woman. "Why -hick-m don't you come home with me, little miss. -snort- We don't have to hang around a place like -hick- this." The woman shook with anger then slapped him and stomped off. Mirashi rubbed his cheek and sighed turning back to his chubby friend, Ching.

Mirashi wiped the drool from his face and pushed his glass of beer away from him. "Maybe we should stop.. ur. It's a party.. and I'd really like at least a.. chance, if not as small one... with the ladies."

Chang shook his friend off and grabbed another beer. Sighing, Mirashi shivered a bit before stalking off. He walked drunkenly till he was on the other side of the ball room and searched for an empty table. Spotting one he started to go over to it. Practically tripping over his feet, he sat down in an empty seat at the table and looked around.

Everyone was conversing with family members, teammates, husbands, and wives and he was stuck all alone with nobody to chat with. How sad, everyone had someone, but he... well he lost all of his someone's ages ago.

He rested his head against the table and closed his eyes. He waited in that spot for about 2 hours, eventually becoming perfectly sober. Then he felt it.

Mirashi shot his head up and gasped. They were _all _here, all his somebody's and he doubted anyone of them knew it except for him. Stumbling out of his seat he followed the most recognizable trace of chalkra. To his surprise there his missing Student was, in royal attire pouting in his seat. Then Mirashi stumbled in the next direction to find the next familiar chalkra, and he found Itachi sitting with his Akatsuki comrade.

Finally Mirashi looked up and located the last familiar chalkra of his old students, and sure enough there his supposedly dead student was. Hiding in the shadows as a Mist Anbu Black OPs was his last student Yoruki. Mirashi fell to his knees ad fell into tears. They couldn't be real could they??

Was it possible that maybe Konoha Team 13 had another Chance??

xX-Xx

Itachi was getting restless, it was only then did he start to really look around. Rich Land Lords were chatting and offering off their children as brides and grooms, Maids, and waitresses were taking food orders and cleaning while others quickly stuffed down the food. Itachi's eyes turned to slits.

In the center of the ballroom was an oddly familiar man with short black hair wearing a tuxedo. He was gasping in tears on the floor and many concerned waitresses were surrounding him. the other guests could care less what had happened to this man so they just carried on with their nifty conversations (Danielle: Omg!! I just made Itachi say Nifty!!)

Itachi was about to go walk over to the man to get a closer look when he felt a calloused hand on his shoulder. The obvious Bride to the man they were suppose to Assassinate was walking down a red carpet wearing a frilly pink dress and thousands of hair ornaments. Itachi cringed slightly when he got a good look at her face. she was hideous. He felt sorry for the man for a brief fourth of a second before his concern lifted away.

I mean, at least that ugly wench was HIS problem.

Itachi nodded to Kisame and they released the Genjutsu they had put on themselves. The two silently padded over to the guard who was facing the other way. This was going to be easy.

xX-Xx

The Coyote woman quickly sped away from the shadows as soon as she saw the maiden start prancing down the long red carpet. The other Anbu noticed her actions but quickly took fighting stances ready to defend the Lords Daughter like they presumed Coyote woman was doing.

Instead they got one heck of a surprise when she pulled out three Kunai and a senbon needle and descended to the floor in front of the hideous maiden.

The crowd gasped and the woman smirked behind her mask. Too easy.

One strike, thats all it took.

Sukomei was dead within milliseconds from the kunai embedded in her body and the acid that leaked in her blood stream with it. Her lifeless body fell limp to the floor as blood spilled around her along with acid poison. The Coyote Woman had contaminated her kunai with Acid for a reason, so that the evidence would just burn away and it was like Sukomei never existed and that she was never there if anyone found out it was her.

The woman mentally gloated. The Perfect Scam completed flawlessly by the Perfect 21 year old Kunoichi. For even if someone did find out it was her they would be seen as crazy for in the Shinobi files she had been placed down as deceased. A small price to pay for someone like her, but it hurt her somewhat so.

After all, her so called teammates had never taken the time to see if she really had died on their last mission together.

But She guessed that was to be predicted. The filthy ingrates had shown that to be strong you must fight alone, if you mess up nobody is going to save you, and fight alone she did.

xX-Xx

Chanto's voice was caught in his throat, he could feel his insides practically bursting trying to scavenge and get as much air as they could, but he still refused to breathe. He may have hated that stupid woman he was being forced to marry, but she didn't refuse to die. nobody deserved to die like _that._

Sukomei laid frozen on the empty floor, her blood surrounding her. His breathed hitched in his throat again as the memories hit him. He could picture _her, _bleeding all over the floor, her limbs scattered everywhere. He could picture the pleading smile on her face, an everlasting picture of what he last saw what she looked like.

Chanto fell to his knees as his face reddened. He start to gag catching the eyes of the guests and guards. They tried to aid him but it wasn't working. Tears slipped from his eyes as he stared harder at floor gasping for air. It was his fault _she _was dead, he should have tried harder, better yet he should have never let her stay behind no matter what.

The people around him were pushed off and Chanto saw a pair of feet in front of him. Looking up he almost died from disbelief.

"W-Weasel-teme"

xX-Xx

Itachi smirked down as the man whimpered below him. The fool had probably never seen someone die before.

"W-Weasel-teme..."

Itachi's brows furrowed. He hadn't been called that name in many many years. And only one person had ever _ever _called the Uchiha Itachi that name.

"Well if it isn't little Uchiha _Prodigy _and Dog boy. I was absolutely _sure _you were dead, but I guess that was another _slight _mistake I've made." Itachi averted his gaze to the green haired Anbu impostor. The woman had confirmed his suspicions, the man he was suppose to eliminate was Chanto, or as he had been pretending to be in the first few years Itachi had known him, Inumaru Inuzuka.

The woman strutted swiftly past him and her hair blew slightly in his face. This woman was obviously no threat at the moment, for if she was the Shadow clones she had created to eliminate the Anbu from the mist would have attacked him by now. Itachi glanced slightly at Kisame and confirmed that he had absolutely _no _idea at what was going on.

Itachi was also sure that the woman intended to leave quickly without any trouble from him. But Itachi was definitely not going to let that happen.

"It's not exactly proper to know ones name with out them knowing your name in return." Itachi smirked slightly as she ceased her feminine walk and glanced over her back.

"You know who I am Itachi." She yelled over her shoulder and waving him off. Itachi glared, no one had ever defied him as such before. How was this _Woman _any different? What was stopping him from killing her right now. Itachi's eyes widened a small fraction as the next words slipped from the womans Rosy lips.

"You just think I died a _long long _time ago and... Never bothered to check."

And with so many other nights before, Itachi was hit with a bunch of lost memories from his past. All the answers in his mind cleared up and all that was left was the cold hard truth. The truth about...

Itachi's Lost Genin Years.

* * *

**So thats the end of the prologue. I hope you guys are looking forward to the start of the story.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops.**


	2. How it began

**Here is the Next Chapter, I hope people like it. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my OCs**

**Chapter 1: How it Began...**

* * *

The soft tick from the clock behind Itachi's rung in his ears as time slowly passed. A number of spitballs from jealous students covered the back side of his head, but Itachi payed no heed to the inferior balls of spit. His 'classmates' soon got bored with their slight antics and started whispering hateful things to each other. 

The brown haired teacher of his, Iruka, soon walked through the doors and greeted the class. Everyone silenced themselves and he stood in front of the class. He noticed the spitballs on the back of Itachi's head rather quickly, and spoke averting his gaze from the Itachi's. They had been having this problem all year in every single one of Itachi's classes.

"Class, I am proud to be here to tell you all that you are all officially Ninja from this day forth. But you may see a student... generally younger than you, but please treat all of your peers with respect." Itachi smirked. The reason he got this treatment was that he was the absolute youngest in the room. The other students were either 12 or 13, but he was eight. Being the prodigy he was, Itachi had exceeded all his classes and was now graduating the academy, to the utter dismay of his classmates.

Staring out the window, with little interest, Itachi detected a soft padding of feet behind the door to the room. The door slid open and a female voice piped in "Gomen Nasai, Iruka-chan"

Iruka sighed " Sigh Even on the last day you managed to be late, Yoruki. I want an explanation from you by the end of the day, and it better be a good one. And It's Iruka-sensei!! I am still your senior and demand respect!"

"Sure, whatever" Yoruki said dryly and there was a shuffling of feet before the chair next to him slid back and she sat down. Itachi practically growled, but she payed no heed to his warning. He hated females, they stuck to you like glue, and annoyed you to no end with their flirty questions and skimpy clothing. It was strange that he had never noticed a 'Yoruki' in the classroom before.

"I will now announce the teams." everyones ears perked up in a flash. "Team 1...

Konjiku Sashi, Auburame Suya, and Auburame Konju. Your sensei is Akimichi Tonkira." A clapping sound came from behind him. It was the Auburame twins. They were always together and teamed up for everything. Also known to be the perfect team.

What made the team slightly better to succeed in future missions was that Suya had a crush on Sashi. Sadly, The the stoic know it all was to caught up in his studies to notice the quiet female though.

"Team 2, Sojintu Koro, Muroi Kanta, and Uchiha Nibire. Your sensei Norishi Dante." Itachi frowned. It was a great choice in team members but he disliked Nibire. Nibire was careless, although he was strong, but he thought of himself as a superior to everyone else. He almost even killed his little sister, Hikari, when playing with the Fire Ball Jutsu.

As the rest of the class was separated into groups Itachi waited patiently for his team. He only hoped for anything except a female. Woman were weak and useless, and only slowed things down. He hadn't met a girl his age yet that held any potential at all. Even in the Uchiha clan they were still worthless.

They would make him seem weak and inferior, and we wouldn't want that would we?? And even if Itachi did get a girl on his team Fugaku would freak. He hated almost the entire woman population as well. Itachi even suspected he could care less about his wife. It always seemed to be about the clan, and never anything else.

"And Team Number 13, Uchiha Itachi, Inumaru Inuzuka..." Itachi smirked, all he needed was a Hyuuga and they would have formed the perfect team. A person who could track, An Uchiha prodigy, and A Hyuuga who masters the art of the Byakugon. The perfect team, surely the council had thought the same.

"... and Kiyoraka Yoruki. Your Sensei is Kanta Mirashi. " Itachi glared. A Hyuuga hadn't been placed on his team and to make it worse it was the** woman **sitting right next to him. It was only then did he avert his gaze to the girl next to him and got the 'shock' of his life. Wait, scratch that, Uchiha's are never surprised.

Yoruki was small, about his height, with long green hair about 3 Inches and a Centimeter past her shoulders that was placed in a ponytail. Her eyes were also an unusual color. A mixture of Violet and pink. Her clothing consisted in a not at all revealing camouflaged gray and black T-shirt with her clan symbol on the front with a pair of Ninja sandals and Black Capri's with a silver mini skirt over them. Her eyes were serious and not at all kind and playful, and there was a Dark Violet crystal hanging around her neck.

She was ,surprisingly but slightly, attractive to him.

Yes, Uchiha Itachi was not gay. Not having any sort of interest toward females and being sort of sexist did not mean one was a homosexual. It just meant that you could care less about the people you met of the opposite sex so far in your life. What had 'surprised' Itachi the most was the fact that... she was exactly the same age as him.

The short meeting with old classmates ended after the 15 teams were called off, and now all that was left in the classroom was the Prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the Prodigy of the Kiyoraka Clan, and the Inuzuka boy with his dog Toraku.

Inumaru sighed from across the room at us. Yoruki and Itachi had not stopped glaring at each other for 47 straight minutes. Inumaru could barely breathe with all the tension in the room. At one point his black haired Dog, Toraku, fainted from all of it.

"Guys, can you please stop. I mean sheesh!! For two 8 year olds you sure act a lot like two 13 year old rival fan girls fighting for some guys love." Inumaru complained waving his arms in the air. This was seriously too much for him.

Inumaru had short black spiked hair with dark brown eyes with a red fang mark tattooed onto his face. He had worn a dark gray jacket that day, but it wasn;t exactly a jacket. It was half like a jacket with a sleeve and part of a hood to block the wind, but it cut diagonally down the middle; its other half like a Tank top with no sleeve or anything other then the other half of the hood. To finish his outfit was a pair or dark blue shorts and Black Bandages up his legs.

"Hn" Itachi stated blandly averting his gaze from the girl. For a second after he said that though, he swore he saw a hint of sadness flash in Yoruki's eyes. She turned away as soon as he averted his gaze from hers, and stood up. Sitting across the room on a random chair she closed her eyes.

It was 15 minutes later when the door slid open and a brisk man stumbled in. He had an obvious hangover, and smelled like Barf and... was that Mustard???

"uh.. I'm uh... Kanta Mirashi. Your sensei, now follow -groan- me up to.. the roof." Inumaru sweat dropped and the three Genin followed their sensei out of the room. This was going to be a long day.

xX-Xx

As the new team followed their strange teacher up the stairs he began talking groggily. "So... Which one of yah's know what a hangova is?"

Unlike Itachi Inumaru Yoruki knew EXACTLY what a hangover is. " A hangover is what you get after you drink a lot."

Inumaru scratched his head confused. "So does that mean he's drunk." Mirashi slurred slightly and grasped the railing on the stairway as Itachi stood behind him, ready to catch the man at any moment.

" No Inumaru-san it means he was drunk YESTERDAY." Yoruki stated blandly sending a shy glare Inumaru's way. Well that's what Inumaru thought she was doing, but in Yoruki's eyes it was a normal glance to assure him she was actually acknowledging his presence.

Unknown to his students Mirashi had caught this slight default of communication between the new teammates. He mentally noted down that he would need to improve their teamwork after his little... exam. He smirked mentally to himself. Sure, he was a definite alcoholic, but that did not mean he was weak in inferior to other ninja's. He had proved that little detail 12 years earlier.

There was a soft chill in the air upon the roof of the building. The team was now fully seated on ground, Mirashi directly across from them. It would of looked more like a time-out session instead to anyone not involved due to the large spacing between the students. Rubbing his head in frustration, Mirashi began.

"So, kids. I guess we should start by telling each other a little about ourselves. It's good for a team to know each others weaknesses for situations, so this exercise in dire to the team as well as the village." He stated boldly blocking out all signs of pain he had displayed from earlier.

"So you, on the right begin." He said pointing to Itachi.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am weak against water attacks and not exactly perfect with Tai Jutsu. I specialize in Fire attacks, weapons, Genjutsu, and Nin Jutsu. Anything else I do not wish to share with the likes of you, Mirashi-sensei." His description of himself was bland and quick but it was enough to Mirashi did not push him.

"You, with the green hair."

"Kiyoraka Yoruki, Weaknesses: Large falls, Bugs, and Close range battles. Strengths: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Sound Attacks, Taijutsu, and... other things I also do not wish to say." Yoruki's description about her attacks was somewhat more plain and bland than Itachi's. Mirashi was going to have to look into the Kiyoraka Clan. It was known, but not as known as the Uchiha or Hyuuga Clan. Maybe the way they raised their members was slightly more strict? Could that have led to this young prodigy's actions?

"Finally, you with the dog" Mirashi said turning to Inumaru. Inumaru grinned. "My Name is Inuzuka Inumaru! I specialize in Tracking, Far Range attacks, and Ninjutsu I guess. My attacks revolve around the use of my Dog Toraku and his ability to smell things better than Humans. I suck at Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and I really hate having to use Fire Attacks. I also know some things about other countries around the world!" Inumaru bragged, yelling everything with excitement. Mirashi could tell he was excited about having a team.

"Tomorrow, we will meet at the center of training field 18 in the northern part of the city. Don't be late, and I don't care if you eat but its not recommended. We will meet at 8:00 O'clock in the morning. Dismissed."

Itachi and Inumaru didn't even blink once before both Mirashi and Yoruki disappeared. Itachi let only short after and headed home to tell the news to his father.

Something he only wished he could avoid.

* * *

**So heres the next chapter. I hope people like it so far. Its not exactly good, but It should keep people entertained.**

**Extra Notes for Later events in the story: The Characters from Team 1 and Team 2 will be mentioned later in the story so it is important not to forget them. **

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	3. A Seed for the Future

**Here's the next chapter!! It took a while to make so i hope you enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I am not insane ,for I have checked, and that I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Even a Damaged Seed Can Grow**

* * *

It was dinner at the Uchiha household. Itachi was silently reading a newspaper for a possible job just in case he would have to quit as a Shinobi. Fugaku was sending strange glances that made Itachi shiver over to him. If it wasn't for his mother, Itachi wouldn't have held out much longer.

"Sasuke-kun! Time for dinner, and send Mrs. U my regards." Hiroko yelled out. She placed the hot spaghetti on the table, and sat down across from her husband. Three year old Sasuke came wobbling in on his chubby little legs with excitement.

"Itch'i! Itch'i!! How is you!!" He exclaimed, sitting down across from the elder Uchiha. Fugaku glared at his youngest sons antics and was to arrogant to notice that Itachi, as well as his mother, had chuckled. He had never understood why people laughed at such annoying things.

Once things had calmed down Fugaku started to get serious. "Itachi," he said "I want to know what team number, who your sensei is, and team-mates. Everything."

Itachi gulped slightly and began, trying not to stutter. "Team 13, Sensei is Kanta Mirashi, and Team-mates are Inumaru Inuzuka..." Itachi caught Fugaku's smirk, knowing full well that he had guessed the same as Itachi. He thought there was going to be a Hyuuga.

Itachi took a deep breathe and said "and Kiyoraka Yoruki." Fugaku's silverware dropped on the table with a hard clang. His face was red with anger as well as surprise. He banged his fists on the table. "I knew it!" He said

"I knew that Council was conspiring against us. My Prodigy of a son does not deserve to have a weak female on his team! To make it worse it's a Kiyoraka! Those weaklings couldn't wield a kunai if their life depended on it! Just wait until I confront the council about this! Just you wait!!" He screamed knocking the pot of tomato sauce all over Hiroko's lap. She only winced slightly from the pain, but then became completely enraged at her husband's actions.

"So you think all women are worthless huh? That the Kiyoraka clan is weak? Tell me Fugaku, do you think that a weakling woman would not be able to hold up for herself? Look at me!! I'm covered in Scolding hot tomato sauce, and I barely even winced! This is why I filed that divorce all those months ago, but no!! The Uchiha clan couldn't afford to have the leader fight over the ownership of the children! Just wait Fugaku! Once those papers are finally finalized by the Hokage, I'm out of here! With both the kids!!" She screamed.

Sasuke started to tear up from all the commotion and Itachi couldn't help but be surprised. His mother had filed a divorce? And she was taking ownership of both of them? Inside his head Itachi was greatly pleased. he could finally get out of this horrible clan, and he wouldn't have to deal with his father for the rest of his life!

Hiroko marched out of the room, pulling both the kids along, and leaving an enraged Fugaku in their mist. Itachi secretly knew this wouldn't be the end of this. Marching up to his room Itachi stared at himself in the mirror.

When he was younger he had refused to let his hair grow long. His black hair was spiked slightly and cut like Chanto's, but slightly shorter. His eyes were a pale onyx, and when he turned the Sharingon on they would turn a bright red. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with Black shorts. His legs were covered in bandages, as well as his covered chest. But even though he could see himself in the mirror, Itachi could not tell why girls tended to fight over him and try to win his attention.

Sure he was a good looker, but nothing else really appealed to him other than his talents as a Shinobi. But underneath all that was a cold-hearted boy who hated the world because he felt it was pointless. He hated his life, and he didn't even know why.

All Itachi could do now was wait for tomorrows events to unfold, so he slipped into his bed and waited. He wondered what his team-mates were doing right now, and if they had better lives that this. It wouldn't be until a month later that he found out what was happening to the other two at this time, but he felt that they weren't doing any better.

He closed his eyes, but it wasn't until 1 O'clock in the morning that he finally fell asleep.

xX-Xx

The sun was almost up the next morning when Itachi arrived at the training field. Yoruki was already there, and was resting her back against the tree with her eyes closed. If Itachi was any other boy he would have thought she was sleeping, but he wasn't any other boy. He could tell she was not sleeping, and her right eye was slightly open enough for her to see.

"Good Morning, Dope" Yoruki said smiling to herself. Itachi's face reddened ,but quickly returned back to its original color. He ignored her antics to try and annoy him for the rest of their wait, and eventually ignored her existence all together. It was another 5 minutes until Inumaru arrived.

"What's up everybody!!!" He yelled grinning sheepishly. Yoruki looked up for a second then closed her eyes again after a brief 'Hi'. Itachi sighed and sat down in his spot against the tree. Inumaru looked between the two and sighed.

"Arf Arf Arfarf!" Inumaru nodded towards his dog. "I know, they act like an old married couple sometimes."

"Arf Arf!"

"Yeah I know, this teams going to have a hard time communicating." Yoruki shifted slightly before glancing up to the oblivious boy. He acted as if they weren't there, and she and Itachi did not act like a married couple. Knowing that neither of the boys could read thoughts she returned her attention back to the little tree out in the center of the field. To most it was just a simple twig, but she knew it was not.

The Kiyoraka clan lived in the northern part of Konoha, so she trained here all the time when she was younger. That small twig in the middle was actually a 2 month old tree. Someone had planted it there a few months back, and to her it seemed magical. No matter whom trained here or how good peoples aim was, nobody was able to land even the slightest tap on the tree. Even when people walked by it seemed as it repelled touch, for a person was to always miss it my millimeters.

"Hey Yoruki, what are you looking at?" Inumaru asked playing around with Toraku. Yoruki shook her head a little to get herself together and said "Nothing, it's nothing."

Itachi smirked "To me it looked like you were watching that little twig over there in the dirt?" As he said this Inumaru looked up and spotted it, sadly grabbing the attention of Toraku. Toraku lunged for the center of the field ready to get the 'twig' at all costs.

"No!!" Yoruki yelled unexpectedly and pounced on the dog before it could reach the tree. Itachi shot up from his seat and ran over, with Inumaru already ahead of him. Yoruki was wrestling Toraku to death, trying to stop him from destroying the tree, while the boys tried hard to get them apart.

Itachi held onto Yoruki with all his might as she tried to break free. Inumaru was having an equally hard time trying to get Toraku to settle down. He was also mad because of what Yoruki did.

"Dang it Yoruki! What the hell was that about? Why did you attack Toraku like that? He was just trying to get the stick!!" He screamed just about to slap her.

"Hold it, Inumaru." Itachi stated, standing between them. He pointed to the twig "Look" he said. Inumaru took a closer look at the twig and realized what it was. "It's a tree!!"

"Not just any tree, you dimwit! That tree had been there for two months and nobody had been able to land a scratch on it!! And I am not going to let anyone be the first to damage it!" Yoruki screamed, totally out of her character. Toraku whimpered slightly, and hid behind Inumaru who was equally as sorry.

Suddenly Mirashi popped out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. "What's up guys!!? Today our mission is to find the perfect ... place to ... plant my..." He slowly stopped talking as he realized how much tension in the air. Yoruki just huffed and stormed off, leaving the three men behind.

"Was it something I said?" Mirashi asked, completely clueless as of what had happened. Itachi shook his head slightly as to say 'no' and took off after her. Itachi wanted to know why she got fired up all of a sudden. It isn't just for no reason that people yell at people like that for the sake of a plant.

Inumaru sighed and walked away seeing no purpose to stay_. It's always all my fault_ he thought _And I don't even know what I'm doing wrong_

Mirashi stood in the same spot alone for about 30 minutes before he just shrugged and headed for town.

"I need another beer"

xX-Xx

"Yoruki, what was that all about?" Itachi called finally finding her underneath a large tree that acted as a canopy. She looked up at him and sighed.

"It's just that... Never mind... You don't care anyway." She growled then turned her back to him. Itachi glared for a second then stalked off. If she wasn't going to talk, he wasn't going to make her.

Back at the tree canopy Yoruki started stare at an acorn she had found on the forest floor. It was slightly damaged and deformed for someone had stepped on it.

She sighed and dug a hole a few minutes away in a opening in the woods. She sat down in front of the hole and planted the seed. She began to speak to it, unknowing that Itachi was hiding behind a tree a few feet away.

"It's just that…, little seed ... People don't realize how great a person can be... even if they start out small and weak. Even though people can't see it, the people we know as great and superior to ourselves can be weak and helpless too. People don't realize that you are not born great, you grow up to be." Yoruki started as she filled the hole with dirt. "It's just like you little seed because..."

"Even a Damaged seed can grow"

Itachi smirked to himself and walked away, his head propped up by his arms. He knew exactly what she meant, and how she felt. Prodigies are always misunderstood. For they seem to be superior and greater than a normal person but behind all that greatness they are nothing. And need to learn as much as the next person.

Both of them just wanted to feel what it was like to be normal, so they observe people to see how it might feel. Except unlike Itachi, Yoruki looked and plants and studied how they grew. She was right about the seeds though.

Because even a damaged little seed can grow into the most wonderful plant in the world. You just never know because they're not given a chance to live. That's why Yoruki freaked out, because she wanted to give that little tree a chance to be great.

* * *

**So there's the next chapter to Itachi's Lost Genin Years. I hope you readers have liked it. Please tell me what you think.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


End file.
